


Newborn Thirst

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Benny is amused as he watches you try to feed yourself





	Newborn Thirst

Huffing out an impatient breath, you tossed the blood bag next to you before glaring at Benny with a loathsome expression. Once again, you had failed to rip open a blood bag he’d brought for you from the village nursing station.

“You’re being too rough, pup.” he explained patiently for the third time in the last hour. You growled in agitation at him in response, desperate to cover up the humiliation you had felt.

“I told you before to stop with the pet names,” you hissed, grabbing the bag and squeezing it. Instantly, your attention had been drawn to the bag as your fingernail had punctured a hole in the bag, wafting through the air. Hungrily, you had placed your mouth against the hole and had lapped up every drop of the scarlet liquid. Soft moans of pleasure fell from your lips in the silence of the room.

“If you learn to be more gentle with the bloodthirst, you’ll be able to roam the village with me when I travel for supplies.” He pounced on the bed and wiped the excess blood trails from your lips. “Learn to feed properly and you can walk among the humans without detection.”

“Can’t you see that I’m trying?” you snapped, standing from the bed before pacing. You’d only been a new pup for a century and still, you struggled to adjust. You couldn’t understand why you had such a difficult time with a simple task!

“Stubbornness and childish outbursts will get you nowhere.” He stated calmly as he pulled you back to the bed once again. “Here.” he handed you another blood bag. “Rip it with your claws if needed. But you need to learn to fend on your own, pup, if you’d wish to blend into a crowd of humans.”

A moment later, he retreated to the chair across your room and rested his hands in his lap as he watched you.

“Sir?”

“Yes, pup?”

“Accept my apologies for my outburst?” you pleaded as you took a hesitant step towards him before dropping to your knees in shame. “I’m still so young and fresh and I do not know what I am doing, sir. Why do I still fail?”

“Resentment.” He answered plainly. “You refuse to release your anger towards me for Turning you. Release the negative emotions and you will live freely. Those humans you had grown with are long gone, pup. You were a sickly child and I saved your life. Release your anger and resentment. The village down south no longer resides with the people you once knew. Once you accept this, you will be able to live free and without restraint.”

You nodded and closed your eyes, taking in a long and steady breath before taking another bag from his hand and placing the corner of the plastic into your mouth. Instantly, you felt your teeth penetrate the bag, filling your mouth with the savory liquid.

“Do you see what could be accomplished if you remain level headed?” He smiled lightly as he watched you drink every last drop of blood from the bag. “Clear that head of yours tonight and maybe I’ll ask for your company during my next venture into the town for supplies.”


End file.
